prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Water Hold Me Down
Let the Water Hold me Down is the 16th episode in Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode starts out with the four girls sitting in Spencer's house, warming Hanna up by the fire. She is certain that Lucas is still alive and out there, though the other girls say he never came back up to shore. Hanna is about to take a drink of water when the other girls notice it's lake water and stop her. An accompanying text from "A" is sent seconds after Hanna drinks a little bit of the lake water. Mrs. Marin has a lot of questions for Emily and Hanna the next morning. Ashley is concerned and feels partially responsible for Lucas not coming home last night. Hanna informs her that Lucas called his parents earlier. Ashley tries to comfort Hanna, saying Lucas will talk to her when he is ready. They leave to go to Spencer's, claiming they need to run a group presentation once more. Spencer has found cell phones and an old receipt up in her attic at the lake house, certain that "A" was up there. The date on the receipt is around the time that Hanna and Caleb went up to the lake house. The receipt lists an address in Philadelphia. Aria and Spencer agree to check out the place in Philly later this afternoon. At school, Aria confesses to Spencer that her mom thinks she made a date with Holden when she really called Ezra. Spencer says she thought Holden was still in Europe, and Aria then reveals that her dad threatened to turn Ezra into the police. Just at this moment, Holden walks up and asks Aria if she wants to go out. At first she says no, stating that she's grounded. He says he talked to her parents, who agreed. Spencer is surprised by Holden's good manners. Aria eventually agrees to go out with him, stating she will find something fun for them to do. Mona confesses to Hanna how she thinks she is losing Noel after Caleb's party, stating that she had to go skinny dipping just to capture his attention away from his phone. Hanna, lost in thought, doesn't really listen, and only snaps to full attention when she sees a guy taking down her homecoming picture, stating that the administration doesn't think that "tiaras and orange jumpsuits" are a good mix. Mona later asks if she's being paranoid, and finds out that Hanna wasn't listening. She expresses her disappointment. Hanna goes into the bathroom and starts crying. Maya calls Emily and they talk about their date tonight, but Maya suspiciously checks another call that comes in, and then states that it can go to voicemail. Hanna, still crying in the bathroom, suddenly notices that water is flowing into her stall. She walks out to discover an overflowing sink, with a small wooden boat floating in the sink. A, of course, texts Hanna: Life is but a dream, Hanna. And I'm your worst nightmare. -A Spencer meets up with Aria as she is buying tickets for a play that she and Holden will be going to, knowing her and Ezra made plans to go to this play and hoping fate is on her side. Spencer is looking at the bus schedule. Aria sees that the next bus is leaving in 20 minutes, and suggests that they get going. Hanna and Caleb are in Hanna's kitchen. Caleb wants to go look for Lucas, knowing he isn't at his cousin's house like his parents claimed that he was. Hanna doesn't want to look for him, and Caleb catches on. This causes a fight between the two, and she says that he can look for Lucas and no one is stopping him. He leaves, and Mona texts Hanna, saying they need to talk. She ignores it. Spencer and Aria are now in Philly, looking for this place, and find it just to be a newsstand. They assume that the receipt is just for gum and magazines. They decide it's a bust. Spencer offers to take Aria to coffee, but Aria says she has to meet Holden at 7:30. Aria asks if she is doing the right thing by going out with Holden, and Spencer says she is; she's taking a chance and being bold and romantic (for Ezra). Aria leaves, and as Spencer is crossing the crosswalk, she notices a number of blind people. Meanwhile, Emily shows Maya the call center she works at. Emily says she has to get home and change before they go to dinner and the concert. Maya gets a text and Emily notices her expression change. She asks if everything is okay, and Maya says yes. But Emily knows something is wrong. Emily leaves, saying she needs to sign out, and Maya says she will catch up with Emily later. Spencer discovers the reason for all the blind people: the rehabilitation center for the blind is not far from that newsstand. This is where Jenna used to go before moving back to Rosewood. Spencer decides to go in and ask about Jenna, but the lady at the front desk says that she cannot tell her about Jenna. Another patient says as she is about to leave that he knew Jenna. Emily walks in on Hanna washing her water bottle for the 4th time. Emily is suspicious about Maya getting those texts and calls. She is starting to worry that A is sending her texts, but Hanna says that Maya could be worried for a hundred different reasons that have nothing to do with A. Hanna then reveals that she and Caleb have been fighting, and that it sucks being the girlfriend who knows too much, leading Emily to say that it also sucks being the girlfriend who doesn't know enough. Spencer has a talk with this guy who says he knows Jenna. He impresses her with the tricks that Jenna taught him about how to operate without sight. Spencer claims that she knew Jenna before she moved to Rosewood, instead of meeting her in Rosewood. When Spencer asks, the guy says he was here for a while before Jenna came. He has a genetic condition that has made him slowly go blind since he was born. He said he was depressed until he met Jenna, stating how determined Jenna was. He says he guessed she was motivated to get out of here. He says he hasn't spoken to her in a while. He also says he is out of rehab and helps out with an art class here a few times a week, thanks to Jenna. Just as Spencer is about to leave, the lady at the front desk says that Spencer still needs to sign in, since she had coffee and talked and is therefore a visitor. The lady is then called back, and Spencer steals the patient logbook from the year Jenna was here. She pretends to have signed in, and leaves. Aria is giving Emily her fake ID for Maya to use, and even though Aria says that her and Maya don't look alike, Emily says the concert is in Jersey, and then Aria's doubts are satisfied. Hanna locks all the windows and doors, and Emily suggests that she have Mona over, to which Hanna replies that Mona and her are fighting. She also says that Caleb is still out there and she's worried for him and about him. Aria says she can cancel her date with Holden, but Hanna says she'll be fine. Aria then says she needs to leave. Emily says she needs to go get changed for her date with Holden. Aria meets Holden outside the theatre. Holden mentions thinking her parents were driving her, and she states that they dropped her off at the corner. He asked what she did to bring on the "parental wrath", and she says its complicated and a long story. Holden brings her a gift of gummy bears, remembering that she used to smuggle them in to their old play dates when his mom was in her no-sugar phase. She goes to get her tickets, and asks if there are two for Fitz as well. She then sees Ezra getting out of the car, and indulges herself in a long glance. Holden shows up with Mrs. Welch, who mentions that she is here with a friend who had an extra ticket. Spencer runs into Mona, who is on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Noel broke up with her, and she went on a major shopping spree to try to get over it, and she bought 5 cashmere blend sweater seats, which she would never wear. Spencer says she needs to raise the bar a bit. Mona says she had to work hard to get Noel to go out with her, and Spencer retailiates by saying if she really is the fabulous Mona that she is, Noel Kahn cannot send her back in reverse like this that easily. Mona thanks Spencer After the play, Mrs. Welch, Holden, and Aria regroup. Mrs. Welch mentions that Ezra had to leave about 10 minutes into the play, claiming that he felt sick. Aria is noticibly disappointed. Hanna calls Caleb a few times, concerned about his safety and whereabouts. She notices the wind blew the door open, and thinks the latch is broken, but really Lucas broke in to the house. Emily and Maya are in line at the concert. When Maya's cell phone goes off, Emily asks her what's going on. Maya pretends like it's nothing. She says to tell her when she's ready, so Maya tells her that while she was at "sober camp", she hooked up with someone else. This is shortly after revealed to be a guy. Emily stands in shock after the revelation of it being a guy. Holden and Aria are standing outside the theater, after Mrs. Welch has gone. Holden offers to take Aria for coffee. Aria says sure, casually. He says that maybe she went out with the wrong person tonight. He explains how he picked up on her relationship with Mr. Fitz. He promises to keep it a secret, since he has stuff he wants to hide from his parents too. He says this might be an opportunity for both of them. Hanna's mom asks Hanna where she put her bath salts, which distracts Hanna and allows Lucas to enter the Marin home in the creepiest, most suspicious way possible. He ends up in Hanna's room while she's elsewhere in the kitchen fixing the door. Hanna returns to her room to find him there. He claims that he never wanted to hurt her. Hanna asks what he did to Caleb. Just then, Caleb shows up. Hanna covertly calls Caleb, and it lets Caleb know where she is. Caleb asks what Lucas did and where he was. Lucas reveals why he was on the hotline: He lost a lot of Caleb's money in a bet. He lost $4,000 in a bet over a basketball game. The team was almost sure to win, but the team got disqualified. He sold his comic books to try to get some of Caleb's money back. Now they're all on good terms again, but Hanna now is unsure of who they met in the greenhouse. Hanna reveals this to the other girls. They now ponder this over unopened Chinese food. Spencer shows them the book of the sign-in from the Blind Center. They open the food, and it was replaced with live earthworms. A sends a text about this being what live bait looks like. A is shown to be loosening the hinges on a scaffolding of some sort at the end of the episode. Notes *The episode's title, "Let the Water Hold Me Down" is a lyric from a Talking Heads' song, "Once in a Lifetime" that was popular in the 80s. Most people agree on the interpretation that the song is about an existential mid-life crisis, but disagree on the meaning of this very lyric. *In the Canadian channel "MuchMusic" promo, it is revealed that Lucas is alive and he is shown inside Hanna's house, first without her knowing and second inside her bedroom where she is, with Hanna exclaiming, "Don't come any closer!" Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch Anjali Bhimani as Jada Pervis (clerk in Center for Blind) Justin Giddings as Brad Featured Music Memorable Quotes Gallery PLLS02E16-01.jpg PLLS02E16-02.jpg PLLS02E16-03.jpg PLLS02E16-04.jpg PLLS02E16-05.jpg PLLS02E16-06.jpg PLLS02E16-07.jpg PLLS02E16-08.jpg PLLS02E16-09.jpg PLLS02E16-10.jpg PLLS02E16-11.jpg PLLS02E16-12.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2